The present invention generally relates to a device and a method for treatment of mitral insufficiency and, more specifically, for treatment of dilatation of the mitral annulus.
Mitral insufficiency can result from several causes, such as ischemic disease, degenerative disease of the mitral apparatus, rheumatic fever, endocarditis, congenital heart disease and cardiomyopathy. The four major structural components of the mitral valve are the annulus, the two leaflets, the chordae and the papillary muscles. Any one or all of these in different combinations may be injured and create insufficiency. Annular dilatation is a major component in the pathology of mitral insufficiency regardless of cause. Moreover, many patients have a mitral insufficiency primarily or only due to posterior annular dilatation, since the annulus of the anterior leaflet does not dilatate because it is anchored to the fibrous skeleton of the base of the heart.
Studies of the natural history of mitral insufficiency have found that totally asymptomatic patients with severe mitral insufficiency usually progress to severe disability within five years. At present the treatment consists of either mitral valve replacements or repair, both methods requiring open heart surgery. Replacement can be performed with either mechanical or biological valves.
The mechanical valve carries the risk of thromboembolism and requires anticoagulation, with all its potential hazards, whereas biological prostheses suffer from limited durability. Another hazard with replacement is the risk of endocarditis. These risks and other valve related complications are greatly diminished with valve repair.
Mitral valve repair is theoretically possible if an essentially normal anterior leaflet is present. The basic four techniques of repair include the use of an annuloplasty ring, quadrangular segmental resection of diseased posterior leaflet, shortening of elongated chordae, and transposition of posterior leaflet chordae to the anterior leaflet.
Annuloplasty rings are needed to achieve a durable reduction of the annular dilatation. All the common rings are sutured along the posterior mitral leaflet adjacent to the mitral annulus in the left atrium. The Duran ring encircles the valve completely, whereas the others are open towards the anterior leaflet. The ring can either be rigid, like the original Carpentier ring, or flexible but non-elastic, like the Duran ring or the Cosgrove-Edwards ring.
Effective treatment of mitral insufficiency currently requires open-heart surgery, by the use of total cardiopulmonary by-pass, aortic cross-clamping and cardioplegic arrest.
To certain groups of patient, this is particular hazardous. Elderly patients, patients with a poor left ventricular function, renal disease, severe calcification of the aorta, previous cardiac surgery or other concomitant diseases, would in particular most likely benefit from a less invasive approach, even if repair is not complete. The current trend towards less invasive coronary artery surgery, without cardiopulmonary by-pass, as well as PTCA will also call for a development of a less invasive method for repair of the often concomitant mitral insufficiency.